Arthur and them start the 4th grade
by Travis 2014
Summary: Arthur and them start the 4th grade at Lakewood. No flames and threats allowed. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and friends start 4th grade

* * *

It is the begging of the new school year. Arthur and them are walking to it. Except Muffy who always goes by Limo. They are starting third grade. DW and Bud came with them for they start kindergarten at the same school. They went inside went to their lockers and went in the classrooms. 5 minutes later Mrs. Cook came in. She is their 4th grade teacher. She is a bear.

"Welcome, you all to the 4th grade," said Mrs. Cook, "I am, Linda Cook, call me Mrs. Cook. I am, your teacher."

She then took roll call. Then came announcements. They can have fun on the first day and start work the next day. She does not give as much home work as Mr. Ratburn. She is a nice good woman who loves children and teaching. They will like her. Later at recess they are talking about her.

"She, does seem nice," said Arthur, "She, is a good teacher i heard."  
"I think, she is nice," said Brain, "I also, heard she was a good teacher."  
"I know, she is," said Francine, "I know her, she lies in the same apartment building as my family and me."  
"Oh yeah she, sure does," said Arthur, "I heard she, does."  
"We, got Miss. Jackson," said Bud, "She is, a nice woman."  
"She sure, is Bud," said DW, "She, is a nice woman."

After recess came lunch. Mrs. MacGrady sure cooks good. She is still working there. She has no plans to retire. After lunch they went back to their classrooms. Maria got Mr. Henderson. And Jenna got Miss. Parker. Still at Lakewood of course.

"I wonder, who Jenna, got," said Arthur, "Since, she is not in our class."  
"She, got Miss. Parker," said Brain, "She, is another new teacher."  
"I, heard Maria got Mr. Henderson," said Muffy, "I heard, he can be strict."  
"I also heard, that as well," said Francine, "But, i will talk to Maria about if he is."  
"That, is a good idea," said Brain, "So, you can get the facts."

She did talk to Maria. That teacher is indeed strict. They don't like him very much. See what happens next chapter.


	2. He is mean

Arthur and friends start 4th grade

* * *

The next day Francine is talking to Arthur and them about what she heard about that teacher. That she heard he is strict. He is indeed a very mean and strict teacher. His students don't like him at all. He yells a lot at his kids for asking some questions. He could get fired for that. And hire a new teacher to replace him.

"I heard he, is a mean man," said Mrs. Cook, "In, fact he is a mean man."  
"Can, he get fired for that?" said Arthur, "Or not?"  
"He, could indeed be fired for it," said Mrs. Cook, "The, school board is sending someone, to watch him."  
"That, is good," said Brain, "That, happens to be a good idea."  
"I agree, with you Brain," said Francine, "It, is indeed a good idea."  
"I also, agree," said Arthur, "I think, he will be fired."

That man came to watch Mr. Henderson. Who just might get fired for being very mean. Even for asking questions he yells at them. He is that mean. He does not even like children. He is just a mean man who is a teacher. He just might be fired.

"I am the, one to watch that teacher," said the man, "I heard, he is a bad and mean man. So, i will watch him and report back to the school board so they can decide."  
"His, classroom is on the other side of the boys bathroom," said Mrs. Cook, "Well, time to begin class."  
"Thank you," said the man, "I will, know go to it to watch, Mr. Henderson now."

Class time has now began. That one man went in Mr. Henderson's classroom to watch him and to report anything bad to the school board. So the school board can decide what to do to Mr. Henderson. Which could get him fired. He was mean to them just for a question asked by an Aardvark boy in his class.

"Well, it seems you are mean after all," said the man, "I am, reporting you to the school board."  
"I did, nothing wrong sir," said Mr. Henderson, "That, was a stupid question he asked me."

The school board got the report. So they sent him a letter to appear before the school board. See what happens next. When he appears to the school board to decide his fate.


	3. Mr Henderson fired

Arthur and them start the 4th grade

* * *

Mr. Henderson is now at the school board for a hearing. Which could get him fired. He is a mean man after all. Arthur and his friends wants him fired. Jenna wants him fired most of all. She does not like him. For he yells and the kids in that class for asking questions. They raise their hands for it but still yells at them. After a bit.

"You, should not yell at them," said school board president, "So, your fired."  
"So, i am no longer a teacher?" said Mr. Henderson, "Since, i am now fired?"  
"That, is right," said school board president, 'Not, here in Elwood City in public schools."

Arthur and all of them are happy he got fired. They hired a bear man named Mr. Goldberg as their new teacher. For Jenna and her classmates do. Arthur and them has Mrs. Cook who is a good woman and teacher. Next day at school.

"Jenna, and her classmates have a new teacher," said Mrs. Cook, "Who, is a good man."  
"Who did they get?" said Arthur, "As, their new teacher?"  
"His, name is Mr. Goldberg," said Mrs. Cook, "I meet him, a few days ago and again today."  
"I know he is a good man," said Francine, "He, goes to the synagogue as me, and my family go. Yes, i am a Jew."  
"I also, heard he is a good man," said Brain, "And a good, teacher as well."  
"Yes, to both of them," said Mrs. Cook, "Time, to begin class now."

Jenna saw Mr. Goldberg come in as well as her class. Come in that classroom that is. He is a happy man. As in came in with a smile on his face. He is a good man as well as teacher. He took role call and began class. Later at recess they are talking.

"So, Jenna you like that teacher?" said Arthur, "Or not?"  
"He, is a good man and teacher," said Jenna, "So, it is yes i do like him."  
"He, is a good man," said Francine, "Glad, you have him as your, teacher now."  
"Mrs. Cook,is a good woman," said Arthur, "And a good teacher. We, do like her."  
"That, is true," said Brain, "She, is a good teacher."

After school they all went to the park. Then they went home. Next chapter will be soon. See what happens next.


	4. Meet Mr Goldberg

Arthur and them start the 4th grade

* * *

Arthur wants to meet Mr. Goldberg. Since he heard good things about him. He might not be in his class but still wants to meet him. So Arthur will get to meet him. He likes meeting other kids rather in his class or not. We begin with Arthur and friends walking to school as always. They went inside. Arthur went to meet Mr. Goldberg. Same with Buster.

Are, you Mr. Goldberg sir?" said Arthur, "Or not?"  
"That, is me," said Mr. Goldberg, "May, i help you two?"  
"We, wanted to meet you sir," said Arthur, "We, heard about you."  
"He, is right we do," said Buster, "From, our friends."  
"That, is good," said Mr. Goldberg, "I always, like meeting kids."

They now know he is indeed a good man. Unlike Mr. Henderson who is a mean man. Jenna and them like Mr. Goldberg much more than Mr. Henderson. Mr. Goldberg loves answering questions. So he will stay there until he retires years from now.

"He, is a good man," said Arthur, "He, loves meeting kids."  
"He, sure is," said Buster, "He, is a good man."  
"I want, to meet him as well," said Brain, "Since, he is a good man."

Brain and George went to go meet him as well. He is glad they are meeting him. He is a good man and teacher. All the kids from Mrs. Cook and Miss. Parker's class went to go meet them before class time begins. And they went to class.

"I see, you all met Mr. Goldberg," said Mrs. Cook, "Which, i am glad you did. For, he is a good man."  
"He, sure is," said Arthur, "He, loves meeting kids."  
"That, is true," said Mrs. Cook, "Time, to begin class."

After school they told their parents that he is a nice man. Next chapter will be soon. See what happens next.


	5. Dinner

Arthur and them start the 4th grade

* * *

Mr. Goldberg will come for dinner. Same with well Francine. Who brought shrimp and pork. Francine that is. Mr. Goldberg keeps kosher. Unlike Francine so he wont eat that stuff. Francine never believed in the dietary law. So never kept kosher. She might be Jewish but does not keep kosher. She is thinking about converting to Christianity. Francine came first.

"I brought, some more food for dinner," said Francine, "If, you don't mind?"  
"That, is good Francine," said Mrs. Read, "Set it, on the table so we can serve it."  
"Hi, Francine," said Arthur, 'I see, you made it."  
"I wouldn't miss this for anything," said Francine, 'Mr. Goldberg, is a good man."

After a few minutes Mr. Goldberg arrived. He came in with a leg of lamb. In a dish of course. They will eat good. Even though Francine brought pork and shrimp. Mr. Goldberg wonders why since she is Jewish. They will eat soon. Mr. Read got the potatoes out of the oven. They are having fried chicken. Then Mr. Goldberg spoke.

"I brought a leg, of lamb," said Mr. Goldberg, "Which i made, myself for you all to enjoy."  
"Sounds, good to me," said Arthur, "Never, had it before."  
"You, might like what i brought," said Francine, 'Which, i will show you at dinner."  
"Okay Francine," said Arthur, "I am, sure it will be good."

They don't yet know it is pork and shrimp. Mr. Goldberg keeps the dietary law. Which Francine does not.

"Dinner, is now ready," said Mrs. Read, "Come, and get it."  
"Okay, mom," said Arthur, "Come on DW, and Francine."

They made their way to the kitchen and sat down. Mr. Goldberg took the foil of the leg of lamb. Now it was Francine's turn.

"This, what i brought," said Francine, For, you all to enjoy."

She took the foil off of them. Showing pork and shrimp. Mr. Goldberg is surprised since Francine is a Jew.

"Francine you, are Jewish," said Mr. Goldberg, "That, is not kosher, so i wont eat it."  
"I might, be a Jew, but i don't keep kosher," said Francine, "Never, believed in them."

They did enjoy dinner. He is thinking of telling the Rabbi that Francine does not keep kosher. Or just keep it secret. He is trying to decide what to do. See what happens in chapter 6. See what happens next.


	6. I don't keep kosher

Arthur and them start 4th grade

* * *

The next day just before school Mr. Goldberg decided to tell the Rabbi that Francine eats pork. After all she does not keep kosher and she is a Jew. So he will tell the Rabbi about it. So he can tell her to keep kosher. That is why he will tell the Rabbi. He went to that Synagogue and knocked on the Rabbi's office door. After all he is there.

"Who is it?" said the Rabbi, "Who, is there?"  
"It, is me Joshua Goldberg," said Mr. Goldberg, "I need, to talk to you about something."  
"Sure, come on in," said the Rabbi, "So, we can talk. What, do you have to say?"  
"Francine Frensky who, goes here eats pork," said Mr. Goldberg, And shell fish."  
"You, know not all Jews keep kosher," said the Rabbi, "That, is up to her and her parents. We are, reform Jews by the way."  
"Oh yeah," said Mr. Goldberg, "I can, talk to her and her parents about it. I will, leave it up to her."  
"That is good," said the Rabbi, "Leave it up, to her."

He then left the synagogue got to his car went in buckled up started it up and drove to Lakewood. He got there went to the teachers lounge. The students will start arriving in 10 minutes. When the walkers come before the bus students do. So that is Arthur and his friends except Muffy takes the Limo. One who is walking there is Francine.

"So, yes i don't keep kosherv," said Francine, "Never believed in it. I don't think i ever will."  
"That, is your choice," said Arthur, "A choice, that i like."  
"I knew it would," said Francine, "You, are a good boy Arthur. Even though, you don't have much common since. After, all with DW and they, way your parents are."  
"I have, more common since now," said Arthur, "My, parents no longer play favorites."  
"I Forgot about that," said Francine, "No, wonder DW looks sad."

They went inside. Mr. Goldberg saw Francine and went to go talk to her. About why she does not keep kosher.

"Francine, i want to talk to you a bit," said Mr. Goldberg, "Won't take very long."  
"Sure, we can," said Francine, "What about?"  
"Any reason, you eat pork?" said Mr. Goldberg, "And shell fish?"  
"I just, never believed in it," said Francine, "That, is why i eat them."  
"Okay," said Mr. Goldberg, "That, is all i have to say."

After that she went to Mrs. Cook's classroom as always now. See what happens next chapter. What the parents is planning to do. Could be switching classes or something. Find out what happens next.


	7. Will you change classes?

Arthur and them start 4th grade

* * *

That night the Read parents are talking. Of maybe Arthur can trade classes so he can have have Mr. Goldberg. Same with the Frensky family, the Powers family, Bitzi and Buster and the Walters family. But that is up to the kids not them. So they are talking to the kids now. To change classes or not.

"Well, Mrs. Cook is nice," said Arthur, "Same, with Mr. Goldberg. I need, to think about it."  
"Sure, you can Honey," said Mrs. Read, "I will, give you a week."  
"Sounds, good to me mom," said Arthur, "A week, it is then."  
"He, is a good man," said Mr. Read, "As, well as a good teacher."

Meanwhile Francine is thinking about converting to Christianity. So she will talk to Father O'Conner a local Priest. So she will talk to him to talk about converting to it so she can marry Arthur one day without him converting. She has a crush on him now. She wants to be with him now.

"That, is why i cam father," said Francine, "To, become a catholic. What, must i do?"  
"Well, first you should be Baptized," said father O, Conner, "I, can teach you some prayers now."  
"Sounds good to me father," said Francine, "I will, indeed learn them."

So yes Francine is going to become a catholic. She does love it. And Arthur is a catholic. Her parents have no problem with it. They love Francine a lot. They wont disown her for it like some Jews do. Back at the Read house.

"So, what will you decide Arthur?" said DW, "If, you will change classes or not?"  
"I have, not yet made up my mind DW," said Arthur, "I will, tell you when i do. After, mom and dad."  
"Sounds, good to me," said DW, "He, is a nice man."  
"That is, true DW," said Arthur, He, is sure a nice guy."

Next chapter will be up as soon as i can. See what happens next.


	8. Changing classes

Arthur and them start 4th grade

* * *

It is decision time for them kids. To stay in Mrs. Cook's class or transfer to Mr. Goldberg's class. They might transfer. As in traded for other students. 5 students for 5 students. That is how it will work. 5 in his class are for it. See what the other 5 will do. Arthur, Buster, Francine, Fern, and Brain that is. We begin at the Read house. They are ready for his decision.

"Well, i made up my mind," said Arthur, "I will transfer, to his class."  
"You, made the best choice," said Mrs. Read, "He is, a good teacher and man."  
"Now, to inform Mr. Haney," said Mrs. Read, "He, will transfer you."  
"Yes, of course mom," said Arthur, "For, he is the principal."

The others will also transfer to it. As in Buster, Brain, Fern, and Francine. The next day they are in Mrs. Cook's class for the last time. Starting Monday the trades happen. Later at lunch time. Arthur saw three other kids not eating pork. They are a dog, a rat, and a cat. Two boys and a girl. They are Jacob, Ruth, and Jason. They are Jewish kids. Arthur and them sat down to eat their lunch with the three Jewish kids. Francine did a catholic prayer. To the surprise of Arthur and them.

"A catholic prayer Francine?" said Arthur, "From you?"  
"Yes, indeed Arthur," said Francine, "Father O'Conner taught, it to me."  
"She, is Jewish," said Jacob, "I thought, you was?"  
"I am, thinking about converting," said Francine, "Might, as well i don't keep kosher."  
"Lot's of Jews, do that," said Ruth, "Just, not me of course."  
"Same here," said Jason, "For, i love my religion a lot."

After school they are heading home. They are talking on the way. About changing classes that is. As in the transfer of course. That is what they are talking about.

"I hope, we do good in that class," said Arthur, "Since, we did well in Mrs. Cook's class."  
"I think, we will," said Brain, "He, is a good teacher."  
"I also, heard that," said Buster, "We, will find out."  
"Yes, indeed Buster," said Francine, "What, do you think Fern?"  
"I also, heard that," said Fern, "We will, find out on Monday."

After that they are at their houses now. Next chapter they will find out. See what happens next.


	9. Good class

Arthur and them start 4th grade

* * *

Arthur and them are walking to their school. They are starting Mr. Goldberg's classroom starting that day. So they went in his classroom. He knows why they are there. So they will be seated in desk four out of five make. So one will get the one left. That one is Fern. She does not mind what seat she gets. Arthur gets to pick first.

"You, should, go first Arthur," said Mr. Goldberg, "The one between Lisa and Eric, the one by Ryan and near the window, in the back between Mark, and Donna, one in the middle between Jenna and Jacob, or between Jason and Darla."  
"Okay, sir," said The one by, Jacob and Jenna."  
"Very well," said Mr. Goldberg, "You, are next Francine,"  
"The one between," Jason and Darla, "That, is what i pick."  
"Very well," said Mr. Goldberg, "Your, turn now Alan."  
"I pick, the one by the window and Ryan," said Brain, "I , like that one."  
"Very well," said Mr. Goldberg, "Now your, turn Buster."  
"I pick, the one between Mark and Donna," said Buster, "Fern you, have the one between Lisa and Eric."  
"That, is fine with me," said Fern, "I don't care what desk i get."

The lessons began when they got seated. They want at least one other friend to transfer there. George and maybe also Ladonna. Or even Muffy. Or maybe all three of them. So they will talk to them if they are interested. To transfer to that class. They miss having them and also Sue Ellen.

"We, can talk to them four," said Arthur, "To, see if they are interested."  
"Good, idea Arthur," said Francine, "During recess, that is."  
"Sounds, good to me," said Brain, "The, decision is up to them."  
"Yes of course," said Arthur, "Since, it was up to us."

Then came recess so they went over to talk to them. About if they want to transfer to be with them again.

"I am, interested in it," said George, "To, be with you again."  
"Same, here Arthur," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."  
"I am, also interested," said Muffy, "Your, my best friend Francine."  
"I am, glad you three are," said Arthur, "What, about you Sue Ellen?"  
"I like, were i am at with Mrs. Cook, "So, i am not interested. Just because, she is a friend of mine."

After school they are all heading home. Arthur went in his house.

"So, how was Mr. Goldberg's class honey?" said Mrs. Read, "Just asking."  
"It, was good," said Arthur, "He, is a good teacher."  
"That, is great honey," said Mrs. Read, "I am, glad you love it."

Next chapter at least one of their friends will trade with another. Or maybe two of them. See what happens next.


	10. George and Ladonna

Arthur and them start 4th grade

* * *

The next day they found out George and Ladonna will be in their class soon. As in classmates yet again. Last time being in Mrs. Cook's class. And during the 3rd grade in Mr. Ratburn's class of course. They was traded to that class so two of the others will be in Mrs. Cook's class. They are a boy named Mark and Donna as well.

"You, two will be in Mr. Goldberg's class," said Mr. Haney, "Starting next Monday."  
"Sounds good, to me," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."  
"Also, sounds good to me," said George, "That is, six days from now."  
"Yes, indeed George," said Mr. Haney, "You, two will do good in his class."

Later at recess them two will tell them the good news. That they will be classmates yet again. So they went to Arthur and them. Arthur, Buster, Brain, Fern, and Francine that is. Which are playing on the slide. And jungle gym.

"Hi, George and Ladonna," said Arthur, "How, are you two today?"  
"We, are doing good," said Ladonna, "Starting Monday, we will be traded to your class."  
"Yes, indeed," said George, "Which, is a good thing."  
"That, is great," said Arthur, "You, will like Mr. Goldberg."  
"Yes indeed, you will," said Brain, "He,is a good man and teacher."  
"That, is why we are being traded to it," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

After recess came lunch. They won't be anymore trades. They reached the limit for the year. They are talking more now.

"He, is a good teacher," said Arthur, "We, like having him as a teacher."  
"Not, as good as Ratburn, "But, still a good teacher."  
"That, is true," said Francine, "But, he does not give much homework. As Mr. Ratburn dose."  
"That, is very true," said Brain, "Still, i miss having Mr. Ratburn."  
"I think, we all do," said Arthur, "But, we are in the 4th grade now."

After school they are heading home. Next chapter will take place on Monday there. See what happens next.


	11. We like him

Arthur and them start 4th grade

* * *

It is now Monday morning. Arthur and DW are having breakfast and head off to school. They are now walking to it with Buster, Francine, Ladonna, Bud, and the Tibbles. James and Molly take a bus. School bus that is. Arthur and them are talking. To Ladonna about starting Mr. Goldberg's class.

"He,is a good teacher Ladonna," said Arthur, "We, like having him as our teacher."  
"You, sure will," said Francine, "He, is a good man."  
"He, is also smart," said Brain, "Glad, you are in his class now."  
'That, is why i am now in it," said Ladonna, "I, will see how smart and nice he is."

George is also there. His mom drove him today. Since his bike needs a new inner tube in the back. He is also in that class. He also heard he is a good guy and teacher. Which he indeed is like they heard he was. He is not like Mr. Ratburn. When it comes to giving out homework that is. He is smart as him. But dose not give as much homework. They went in the school and went in that classroom. And greeted by Mr. Goldberg.

"You, two will love it here," said Mr. Goldberg, "Ladonna, you sit next to Arthur, and George in that empty desk."  
"Thank, you sir," said George, "For, the welcome."  
"Yes, indeed Mr. Goldberg, "Cross my heart."  
"No, problem you two," said Mr. Goldberg, "The, lessons can now begin."

Them two love his class so far. They will enjoy that class. They do like Mr. Goldberg. Later at recess.

"So, what do you two think of Mr. Goldberg?" said Arthur, "Just asking."  
"We, do like him," said George, "He, is a nice guy."  
"And, a good teacher," said Ladonna, "So, yes we like him."  
"I knew you two would," said Francine, "He, is better than Mr. Henderson. Jenna, told us he was bad."  
"I am glad, he is gone," said Jenna, "Mr. Goldberg, is a lot better."

They got a math assignment from Mr. Goldberg. He is thinking if he can do a Jewish assignment just once. As an experiment. For science class that is. He needs to ask permission first. After school they are going home talking.

"That, assignment was good," said Arthur, "Kind, of easy if you ask me."  
"Yes, it was Arthur," said Brain, "We, might have it on a test later this year."  
"That is true," said Arthur, "It, might be on a test later on."

Mr. Goldberg is going to talk someone if he can do that Jewish assignment as an experiment. Only for that. So he went to go talk to that person. See how it goes. See what happens next chapter.


	12. Volunteers

Arthur and them start 4th grade

* * *

Mr. Goldberg is talking with the School Board president if he can do that experiment. That is who he is talking to. He is the one he went to talk to. To go through him that is. He wants them to know another way of life. As in a culture. So he is asking him. To see if he can do that.

"I say, make it voluntary only," said school board president, "So, yes to it that way."  
"That, is all i am asking," said Mr. Goldberg, "For, about three students."  
"Your, a good teacher," said school board president, "As, well as a good man."

They next day Arthur and them are taking their bikes to school. Since it is a pretty nice day after all. They parked their bikes in the bike thing and locked them up. So they won't be stolen. And went in the school. And into the classroom. 5 minutes later Mr. Goldberg came in. With the voluntary assignment in hand. Only looking for three of them.

"I am, looking for three to volunteers," said Mr. Goldberg, "For the Jewish, assignment. Such, as research and even going to a Synagogue stuff, like that."  
"I would love to," said Fern, "Sounds interesting, to me."  
"Same, thing to me," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."  
"And i will, be your third," said Arthur, "Sounds, very interesting to me."  
"That, is good," said Mr. Goldberg, "You, three can sit with my family and me."

That volunteer assignment has begun. Francine will help them three study it. As in research that is. She might be converting but she is glad Arthur is interested in Religion.

"So, ye i will help you three," said Francine, "Since, you three are my friends."  
"That, is great Francine," said Arthur, "I was, going to ask if you could."  
"I was going to say yes," said Francine, "So, i decided to say it myself."  
"That, is good Francine," said Fern, "I know Jewish, poems are good."  
"I also, heard that," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

They went to the public Library to get books about Judaism. So they can begin research after telling his parents about it. They are glad he is doing it and will also go to that synagogue as well. Even though they are Catholic. See what happens next chapter when they go to that Synagogue for that project.


	13. Binky, Sue Ellen, and Alex

Arthur and them start 4th grade

* * *

We see Binky who is in Mrs. Cook's class. That is the 4th grade class he goes to. Same with Alex and Sue Ellen in that classroom. Wondering how Arthur and them are doing in Mr. Goldberg's class are doing. Them three are talking before Mrs. Cook comes in. About if Arthur and them like their new class or not.

"I wonder if they are, having fun in that class?" said Binky, "As, in Mr. Goldberg's class?"  
"We, can always ask them," said Alex, "Sounds, good to me anyway."  
"Good, idea Alex," said Sue Ellen, "We, can during recess."

Five minutes later Mrs. Cook came in. After announcements class has begun. Later them three went up to Arthur and them.

"Arthur and them do, you like Mr. Goldberg's class?" said Alex, "Just asking."  
"We, do love it," said Arthur, "Thanks, for asking Alex."  
"We, are glad you all do," said Binky, "He, sounds like a fun teacher."  
"He, sure does," said Sue Ellen, "Like, a fun class to be in."  
"He, sure is fun," said Buster, "He, is a good man and teacher."

After recess came lunch. They are eating chicken soup made by Mrs. MacGrady instead of salad. Sue Ellen got the salad. They are talking more about it. And what Arthur, Fern, and Ladonna get to do.

"We, heard you three are doing a Jewish project?" said Alex, "Is that true?"  
"It, sure is true," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."  
"Sounds interesting," said Binky, "To, me anyway."  
"We, think so," said Arthur, "So, we decided to volunteer for it."  
"Sounds, good to me," said Sue Ellen, "Sounds like fun."

Later them three and their family's went to that synagogue. They think it is interesting. It is part of that project that is do on next Wednesday. See what happens next chapter.


	14. Arthur finds a pencil

Arthur and them start 4th grade

* * *

On Monday morning on their way to Arthur found a pencil with a cross on it. Arthur being a catholic picked it up. He loves that pencil glad he picked it up before it would be picked up by someone else or broken or lost. And talking about it.

"Look, i found a pencil," said Arthur, "It, has a cross on it."  
"That, is good Arthur," said Francine, "You, are catholic after all."  
"That, is true," said Arthur, "That, is why i picked it up."  
"That, is a nice pencil," said Buster, "You, can use it today in school."  
"That, is true i can," said Arthur, "And i will."

They went to Lakewood and went inside and went into class. Arthur sharpened that pencil. And will use it. 5 minutes later Mr. Goldberg came in. He took roll call after announcements the lessons began. He does not mind what pencil is used there. For he has the right to bring that to school. So that is why Mr. Goldberg does not mind. When Mr. Goldberg went to use the bathroom some students are talking to Arthur about that pencil he found.

"Interesting pencil you have, there Arthur," said Jacob, "It, has a cross on it."  
"Yes, indeed Jake," said Arthur, 'For, i found it when walking to school."  
"It, is a nice pencil," said George, "Glad, he found it."  
"It, is sure nice," said Ladonna, "For, i like it. Cross my heart."

Mr. Goldberg came back. He is planning a test coming up. For science that is. So he will announce it. And about the project that Arthur, Fern, and Ladonna are doing and when it is do.

"We, will have a science test coming up in a week, study for it," said Mr. Goldberg, "And you, three your project is do on Wednesday make sure, to turn them in that day."

Later after school Arthur will ask his parents for help on his. They all will ask for help on them in fact.

"Mom, can i have help with this please?" said Arthur, "For, the project that is?"  
"I, sure will honey," said Mrs. Read, "I will, be glad to help you."  
"That, is great," said Arthur, "Thank you mom."  
"Your welcome," said Mrs. Read, "Let's begin, shall we."

She helped him write that report for that project. He will do well in that. Get a good grade that is. The other parents are helping the other two. See what happens next chapter.


	15. Project turned in

Arthur and them start 4th grade

* * *

Then came Wednesday morning Arthur, Fern, and Ladonna turns in their reports from the project is do. Arthur found a pen with a cross on it. So he picked it up. And Ladonna found a glitter pen. So she picked it up. So they are talking about them.

"Well, we both found pens," said Arthur, "That we found."  
"Wish, i could find one," said Bud, "That, would be cool."  
"I also, want to find one," said DW, "Since, you two found some."  
"Maybe, you two will," said Ladonna, "Since, we found some."

They walked to that school and went inside. And went in their classrooms. 5 minutes later Mr. Goldberg came in. He is ready to collect their works for extra credit only. And more likely to move to the 5th grade. Besides Brain of course. Them three are glad they did that project to learn about another culture.

"I see you, three are ready to hand them in," said Mr. Goldberg, "Even, before i said it."  
"You did, say Wednesday," said Arthur, "So, today is Wednesday."  
"That is true," said Mr. Goldberg, "You, three was sure prepared."  
"We, sure was," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."  
"Hand them, over please," said Mr. Goldberg, "You, three seemed to have enjoyed it."

Later came recess Binky and Alex came over to talk again to Arthur and them. To know how the project went.

"So, how did that project do?" said Alex, "I just, want to know."  
"I also, want to know," said Binky, "How, it went."  
"It, went well," said Arthur, 'We, turned the in."  
"That, is good," said Alex, "Wish, we had a project like that."  
"I also, hope we would," said Binky, "It, sounds cool to me."

After school they went home. The project went well. See what happens in the next chapter.


	16. Very good grades

Arthur and them start 4th grade

* * *

Then came the time for their grades for that project. Arthur and them are heading to that school now. They are talking about how they think they did on them reports. Francine will soon convert to Christianity to be with Arthur one day. Without him converting to Judaism. She has a crush on him after all. They went in the school and went in their classrooms.

"Hope, we did well on the reports," said Arthur, "As, in get A's in them. A+'s that is."  
"I also, hope so," said Ladonna, "Since, we worked so hard in them."  
"You, better both do good," said Francine, "As, well as Fern. We, worked so hard on them."  
"I think, we will," said Arthur, "We, did work hard on them."

They all got to their school went inside and went in their classrooms. 5 minutes later Mr. Goldberg came in. He had a smile on his face looking at Arthur, Fern, and Ladonna. Which is a very good sign. For they indeed did well on them.

"You, three did very well on the reports," said Mr. Goldberg, "From, that project you three did. Good, job you three."

They got A+'s on them report. They are very happy for them. Francine is very proud and happy for them. She has a crush on Arthur so she is more proud of him most of all. He has no idea Francine has a crush on him. But she does. Later at recess.

"You three, did very well on that," said Brain, "I just wish, they would have allowed four. So, i could have done it as well."  
"We, did love that," said Arthur, "It, was very interesting."  
"It, sure was," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."  
"Yes, it sure was," said Fern, "I am, even working on a Jewish poem. Just, not converting to it."  
"I am proud, of them for that," said Francine, 'As, in did very well on it."

After school they are showing their parents the grade they got on them. So to the Read house.

"I got, a very good grade on it," said Arthur, "Thanks, to help from others."  
"We, are very proud of you," said Mrs. Read, "That, you did well on it."  
'We, sure are," said Mr. Read, "You, are a smart boy."  
"That, i know," said said Arthur, "For, i study well."

They are indeed proud of him that they ill take the family out to dinner for Arthur that is. See what happens next chapter.


	17. The Restaurant

Arthur and them start 4th grade

* * *

Arthur and them are going to Once upon a restaurant. Arthur loves that place a lot. Good food and entertainment. They are glad he got such a good grade on that report. So it is for him. They all love that place. Ladonna and her family are also there same with Fern and her family. For they are proud of them for the good grades.

"They, are also here," said Arthur, "They, also got good grades after all."  
"That, is nice," said Mrs. Read, "It was, a good project."  
"Hi, there Arthur," said Ladonna, "We, also love this place."  
"Same, with me," said Fern, "It, was a good project after all."  
"Glad, you are all here," said Arthur, "This, place is great."

Then it came time to order their food. It has lots of great food. It also has great service and atmosphere. They love that place. A lot that is. It is one of the best restaurants in Elwood City. They all do love that place. Well all but a boy named Mark. Who just happens to be a classmate of theirs. He is an Orthodox Jew so he goes to kosher restaurants.

"To, bad Mark dose not like this place," said Arthur, "For some reason."  
"He, is an Orthodox Jew," said Fern, "He, likes Kosher restaurants."  
"Mommy, what is Kosher?" said DW, "I, just don't know."  
"I also, don't know mom," said Bud, "Can, you tell us?"

They told them that people who don't eat pork, shellfish, beef mixed with dairy etc. They now understand what it is. Orthodox Jews do believe in keeping kosher. And he wants to be a Rabbi when he grows up. Next day at school.

"Mr. Goldberg, how am i doing in the 4th grade?" said Arthur, So, far that is?"  
"You, are doing very good," said Mr. Goldberg, "You, and Alan, who you call Brain. Glad you asked. Time for class."

After school they went home. See what happens next chapter.


	18. Jewish Day School part 1

Arthur and them start 4th grade

* * *

Arthur, Fern, Ladonna, Francine and Brain get's to tour the local Orthodox Jewish Day school. They might even can go to it for the day. Which is up to them. Even though most of them are not Jews except Francine who is becoming Catholic. They are studying religion now on their own. That is why they can tour that Day school. Thanks to their parents anyway. So they are going on that tour given by the Rabbi who is it's principal.

"You, kids will love this tour," said the Rabbi, "We, don't only have Jews that come here but, some are Christians, and non religious here. We, have it open for all."  
"Thanks, for you when the tour starts," said Arthur, "It, looks nice here in the hallway."  
"Wait until you, see the classrooms," said the Rabbi, "The lunch room, the gym, even the bathrooms. In fact, the teachers are here. And can answer questions, same with me. And the lunch, ladies are here."

The tour began by going in the Kindergarten class. Miss. Greenberg is in there. She is waiting on them. She is a kind and good woman. She is also a good teacher. She loves to teach. She will answer questions from them. Lot's of Jewish thing in it. On the walls and even books and toys. In that classroom that is. They think that is very interesting.

"Welcome, to this classroom," said Miss. Greenberg, "I can, answer all questions."  
"I have, a question," said Arthur, "I Wonder why, all them toys are Jewish?"  
"Well, Arthur it is a Jewish school," said Miss. Greenberg, "Not, all of them are just most. Anymore questions?"

We skip to the 4th grade classroom. We see Mr. Berg it's teacher. Who is a good smart man also loves answering questions. He is one of it's smartest teachers by the the way. Him and one other that is. Which is Dr. Sandberg that is. Who just happens to be a woman. And it's 5th grade teacher.

"Welcome to, this classroom," said Mr. Berg, "Like, Mrs. Greenberg i can answer questions."  
"Is, it true we can spend a day in this school?" said Arthur, "Or not?"  
"It, is indeed true," said Mr. Berg, "You, kids might like it."

They just might attend it for just one day. If they want. See what happens next chapter.


	19. Jewish Day School part 2

Arthur and them start 4th grade

* * *

Then came Monday Arthur and them will try out that Jewish Day school for a day. To learn more about that culture. In fact they decided to send their school bus to pick them up. They are waiting for it. They are talking now about it. And about that school as well. Before the bus comes that is. They are joined by Buster who is also allowed to go as well.

"I hope, this school is good," said Buster, "Like, Lakewood Elementary is."  
"I heard, it is," said Arthur, "So, we will find out."  
"The, Rabbi was nice to let us try it," said Francine, "So, i hope it is good."  
"I also, heard it is good," said Brain, "I like, trying out other cultures."  
"That, is why we are here," said Fern, "Here, come that bus."

That school bus stopped to pick them up. They got in and took their seats. That bus then heading to pick up more kids. After that it is then heading to that school. They got their and went inside. And then went in the 4th grade class. They see other students there. 5 minutes later Mr. Berg came in. And they began the class after the announcements and roll call.

"Nice, to see you kids again," said Mr. Berg, "As, well as good to see you Buster."  
"It, is good to be here," said Buster, "With, my friends here as well."  
"Yes, indeed Buster," said Mr. Berg, "This is, a good school."

Later came recess. Three Jewish kids came up to them and two no-Jewish kids as well. Not all kids there are Jewish. The Jewish kids is John Cohen, David Coldberg, and Nancy Fineberg. Two non-Jews is Henry Felix, and Tiffany Snow. John is an Aardvark same with Henry, David is a dog, Nancy is a cat and Tiffany a bear.

"Hi, there i am John Cohen," said John, Welcome, to our school. Even, though it is just for a day."  
"Hi, i am David Coldberg," said David, "We, have a good school here."  
"Yes, it indeed is," said Nancy, "I am, Nancy Fineberg."  
"It, is good," said Henry, 'Name is Henry. Like, you Arthur, Alan, Buster, and Fern."  
"Name, is Tiffany Snow," said Tiffany, "We, know Francine here is Jew."  
"Nice, to meet all of you." said Arthur, "It, is a good school so far."

Next chapter they go to lunch. Which has only food that is kosher. Which is good food. See what happens next chapter.


	20. Jewish Day School part 3

Arthur and them start 4th grade

* * *

It is now time for lunch. They are serving chicken, beef, and fish with fins and scales. Just not pork, beef mixed with dairy, and shellfish. The food there is good. They know how to cook well. They made their way into the lunch room. Buster sees no pork. He wonders why that is. So he is talking about it.

"I wonder, why no pork?" said Buster, "Just chicken, fish, and beef and vegetables?"  
"It, is a Jewish school Buster," said Arthur, "This, food is kosher."  
"He, is right Buster," said Francine, "Even, though i don't keep kosher i still, know about them."  
"Makes, since to me then," said Buster, "Food, sure looks good though."

They all go the chicken and vegetables. Instead of beef or fish that is. They love that meal a lot. After lunch they went back to class. So far they are having a good day at that school. They return to Lakewood tomorrow. It is just a one day thing at that school. The Jewish school that is. They love Lakewood the best. After school Arthur went to talk to John Goldberg.

"John, does our church have a preschool?" said Arthur, "We, are going to send Kate to Preschool next year."  
"We, sure do Arthur," said John Goldberg, "Your, parents could check it out for her."  
"Thank, John for reminding me we do," said Arthur, "I can, tell them that our church does have one."  
"No, problem Arthur," said John, "Hi there Bud."  
"Hey, you two," said Bud, "What, are you talking about?"  
"The Read family, will look for a Preschool," said John, 'To, send Kate next year."  
"Elwood City, Preschool is the best," said Bud, "I think, so by the way."  
"They, could send her there," said John, "But, they are looking at other ones."

Arthur then went to tell his parents that. That the church has a preschool. That they can check out when the time comes.

"Our, church has a preschool," said Arthur, "We, can check it out maybe?"  
"That, is good too know," said Mrs. Read, "Yes, we can check it out when, the time comes."  
"We, sure can," said Mr. Read, 'Most, likely go to Elwood City Preschool."  
"Always, good to look at other ones," said Arthur, "Such, as ELF down the road. And some others."  
"You, are correct Honey," said Mrs. Read, "Including private, preschools and such."

Next chapter will be up as soon as i can. See what happens next.


	21. Tour part 1

Arthur and them start 4th grade

* * *

Arthur wants to know why Elwood City Preschool is the best preschool in town. So he will find out why that is. After all they are other preschools in town. Public, regular private, and religious preschools and the Library has one now. See what happens. They will be able to give tours on Saturday. Of them Preschools. Kate will love what ever preschool she goes to.

"Mom, why is Elwood city preschool is, the best one?" said Arthur, "Just want to know."  
"It, just is Honey," said Mrs. Read, "They,know how to teach. You, know Miss. Morgan is."  
"Yes, she sure is," said Arthur, "But, the third grade one has, a new teacher. We, don't even know her."  
"I am, sure she is Honey," said Mrs. Read, "For, we will meet her on Saturday."  
"That is true," said Arthur, "Same with, the other preschools."  
"That, is sure true," said Mrs. Read, "We, will be busy Saturday."

Then came Saturday they are heading to Elwood City Preschool. They got there and met both Miss. Morgan who they do know and Miss. Parks who is the new 3 year old preschool teacher. She is a dog girl like Fern only brown. She seems nice. But not as nice as the one that retired. But still a good person.

"Hi, there i am Miss. Parks," said Miss. Parks, "I am, the new teacher for the 3 year old's."  
"Hi, there i am Jane Read," said Mrs. Read, "And, these are the three children. My, Husband is on call for his job."  
"Hi, there i am Arthur Read," said Arthur, "And this is DW, and Kate my sister's."  
"That, is just fine," said Miss. Parks, "Kate, is the one we came to see."

After the tour she seemed a little rude. They hope she won't be like that next year. So they will go to well a Jewish Preschool. That they heard is a good one. That they don't only take Jews but all children that age. They went there and went inside. Miss. Samberg who is the 3 year old preschool teacher.

"I heard this is a good," said Arthur, "How, about you?"  
"I also, heard that," said Mrs. Read, We, will tour soon."

Next chapter they take the tour of that preschool. Miss. Samberg is a very nice lady and good teacher. She will be glad to have them tour it. See what happens next.


	22. Tour part 2

Arthur and them start the 4th grade

* * *

The Read family are at the Jewish preschool now. And now joined by Mr. Read. Who heard it was a good preschool as well. Mrs. Samberg is ready to give them the tour now. She is friendly, nice, playful, and good at teaching. A real people person.

"You, must be the Read family?" said Mrs. Samberg, "Am i right?"  
"That, is us," said Mrs. Read, "We are, ready for the tour."  
"Good, i am glad you are," said Mrs. Samberg, "For, i am ready to give it."  
"Interesting place, so far," said Arthur, "Very, colorful it is."  
"Yes, indeed young man," said Mrs. Samberg, "What, is your name?"  
"I am Arthur ma,am," sid Arthur, "That ,is my name."  
"That, is a nice name," said Mrs. Samberg, "Yes, it is very colorful. Your, sister Kate here would love it if she came here."

They are now taking that tour of that preschool. They love what they see so far. They see the Alphabet in English and in Hebrew. Very colorful like Arthur said. And the toys look very fun as well. A kitchen as well for them to use. They love it. They see Kate saw the toys and smiled. She loves what she sees. That teacher is nicer than Miss. Parks. As well as not rude. After the tour she is now ready to answer all questions. About that school or even about the religion.

"Now that, you had the tour," said Mrs. Samberg, "I can, now answer your questions now."  
"Yes, i have a question," said Arthur, "Will Kate, learn good stuff here?"  
"She, will indeed learn good stuff here," said Mrs. Samberg, "She, will love this preschool."  
"That, is good," said Mrs. Read, "We, just might send her here."  
"That, is very good," said Mrs. Samberg, "If, she does she will learn well."

After that tour they are heading to ELF Preschool. Which is another public preschool. See what happens next chapter.


	23. School or prison?

Arthur and them start the 4th grade

* * *

The Read family are heading to ELF preschool. They heard it is a bad school. They will see if that is true or a rumor. They got there and went inside of it. Mrs. Douglas is the 3 year old's preschool teacher will give them the tour. She is not very nice and friendly. Which happens to be a bad sign right there. And bars on the windows. And a fence with barbed wire around the playground. Which has a prison feel to it but it is a school.

"Mom, is this a school?" said Arthur, "Or, is it a prison?"  
"That, is a good question," said Mrs. Read, "Time, for the tour of it."  
"This, is our school," said Mrs. Douglas, "We, have the bars and such up, to protect the children."  
"Must, be in the bad part of town," said Arthur, 'I, think so anyway."  
"It, is indeed young man," said Mrs. Douglas, "The, projects are over there and, a bad neighborhood."

They don't like what they see. Not only the fence and bars the toys are old. That woman is not only not very nice but also very rude. She not only burps without excusing herself but gets barefoot and other rude stuff. They was glad the tour is over so they left without asking questions. So they turned it in to the school board.

"We, need to investigate that school," said the school board president, "Seems, like the rumors are true."  
"It, was the worst preschool we ever saw," said Mrs. Read, "Like, it was a prison, instead of a school."  
"It, sure does sir," said Arthur, "Even, though it is a school."  
"Oh my," said school board president, "We, need to go there now."

They will make changes to it now. They will even think of firing Mrs. Douglas. To make the changes that is. They are heading yet to another preschool. A Regular private preschool. They are now talking.

"I hope, this school is good mom," said Arthur, "The Jewish, ones seems the best."  
"I agree, with you there," said Mrs. Read, "We, could send her there next year."  
"We, will be at the private one soon," said Mrs. Read, "It, is named Oak drive preschool."  
"Seems, like a good name," said Arthur, "I just, hope it is a good one."  
"Same, thing i also think," said Mrs. Read, "And, i also hope it is a good one."  
"Here, we are now," said Mrs. Read, "Let's go inside."

They then arrived at that preschool and went inside. Mrs. Christopher greeted them. See what happens next. When they tour that private preschool. See if they like that one. Or she will go to the Jewish preschool. 1 More tour after that.


	24. Three tours

Arthur and them start the 4th grade

* * *

The Read family are heading to Rainbow Kids preschool. As well as two other ones. They got to Rainbow kids and went in. Miss. Wilson that preschool's three year old class will give them a tour of it. She is a bit crazy woman by the the way. The other two are private. One is religious and other in the library.

"You, must be the Read family?" said Miss. Wilson, "Am i right?"  
"That, is correct," said Mrs. Read, "That, is indeed us."  
"Yes, indeed ma,am," said Arthur, "I am Arthur this is Kate, and DW."

She the shook Kate's hand with a fake hand. So she took it of in the middle. It scared Kate. She is now crying.

"It ,is just a joke," said Miss. Wilson, "Ha ha ha ha."  
"You, scared her!" said Mrs. Read, "You, got her crying!"  
"That, is bad," said DW, "She, is scared now."  
"Yes, that is bad," said Arthur, "You, must be crazy."

They left that school. They wont put Kate in a school with a teacher who scares children and thinks it is funny which it is not. They are now heading to the Baptist Preschool. They got there and went inside. Mrs. Potter greeted them. She is the three year old preschool teacher. She seems nice but kind of strict. She will give them the tour of it.

"You, are the Read family right?" said Mrs. Potter, "Am i right?"  
"That, is correct ma,am," said Mrs. Read, "This is Arthur, DW, and this is Kate."  
"Well, let's take the tour," said Mrs. Potter, "A rule, we have if they do, something bad they get demerits."  
That, is a bit strict if you ask me," said Arthur, "For, preschool children that is."

Mrs. Read thinks it is strict for preschool children. So they wont enroll her in that preschool. They are now heading to the library. That opened up a preschool. They went in and Mrs. Fisher who is it's preschool teacher for the 3 year old's. She is a bit nice but not as nice as Mrs. Samberg who is very nice.

"You, are the Read right?' said Mrs. Fisher, "For, i am Mrs. Fisher."  
"That, is us," said Mrs. Read, "These are my kids Arthur, DW, and this is Kate."  
"That, is good," said Mrs. Fisher, "Having three, kids that is."

They are thinking the Jewish preschool is the best. They don't just take Jews but all. See what happens next. For it will be the last chapter of this story. So it is almost done.


	25. Last Chapter

Arthur and them start the 4th grade

* * *

The Read family are making up their minds where to send Kate to preschool next school year. They narrowed it down to three of them. They are Elwood City Preschool, Library preschool, and Elwood City Jewish preschool. So they are thinking where she will go for preschool. They are talking now. About that of course.

"I has, to be Elwood City preschool," said Mrs. Read, "Miss. Parks was, replaced by a nice woman Miss. Underwood."  
"I thought the Jewish one?" said Arthur, "After, all they take any children, of any religion."  
"That, is until we met Miss. Underwood," said Mrs. Read, "She, is coming over tomorrow for dinner. If, Kate likes her it is at the preschool you and DW went to. If, not then the Jewish one."

The next late in the day she came over for dinner. She does seem nice. She came in with a smile on her face. She is an Aardvark woman. She wears clothes like Mrs. Crosswire. As in dress the same.

"Hi, there i am Miss. Underwood," said Miss. Underwood, "I replaced, Miss. Parks who was fired."  
"Nice, to see you again," said Mrs. Read, "This is, my husband David, and our kids Arthur, DW, and Kate."  
"Nice, looking family here," said Miss. Underwood, "I have, a boyfriend who is a High school teacher."  
"That, is very nice," said Mrs. Read, 'Dinner, will be ready soon."

Soon dinner was ready. They are enjoying the food. She is a nice woman by the way. Like Arthur she is polite. They wont pick Rainbow kids. They don't like the part of town it is in. That is the reason by the way. They now have the choice to make. So they will leave it up to Kate who can talk now by the way.

"Kate, it is up to you," said Mrs. Read, "Elwood City preschool, or even the Jewish one."  
"I pick, Elwood City preschool," said Kate, "After, all i am not a Jew, even though they take anyone."  
"You, made the right choice," said Mrs. Read, "Same, preschool Arthur, and DW went."  
"When, i turn 4 i will have Miss. Morgan, 'Who, is a nice woman."  
"That, is so true," said Arthur, "We, liked having her."  
"Yes, indeed Kate," said DW, "You, will like having her."

Kate will indeed go to Elwood City preschool. I plan on making a sequel. The end.


End file.
